


Fault Line

by towards



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards/pseuds/towards
Summary: It was inevitable in this line of work. Retirement was not an option they would ever face. Death would claim them long before they would hang up the cowl.And death would claim them young.





	Fault Line

**Author's Note:**

> I still wonder how different Injustice would have gone if Damian had died instead of Dick. Since, y'know, Croc biting someone to death or rattling them around while holding them by the head makes way more sense than falling on a rock.

It was inevitable in this line of work.  _Retirement_  was not an option they would ever face. Death would claim them long before they would hang up the cowl.

And death would claim them young.

No matter what they did. No matter how they fought back against fate, Death would find them and rip them in their prime. Damian knew, perhaps better than  _any_  of them, that Death was a constant companion. He could not be hid from, he could not be outrun, and he could not be bribed. In the end, he would find them all.

He’s hemorrhaging blood. Bruce is pushing the Batmobile to it’s limits while Dick tries to hold his son together.  Blood runs in a red river down Robin’s chest, bleeding him dry with every pulse of his heart.  _That_  was the least of their problems, the  _internal bleeding_  was far worse.

 The bold, bratty son of the Bat had been the easiest target among all the metahumans and aliens that had stood to kill them.  But he was also the most bloodthirsty. He had stood with his sword at the pulse point of Killer Croc’s neck. Daring them to push him, barking at Dick to bow down and listen to him…. He hadn’t wanted to be swayed, he nearly  _hadn’t_  been – but it had been Dick who had convinced him. In the fray,  _all it had taken_  was his brother hearing him out. Vowing to find a solution so metropolis wouldn’t happen again.

His guard had dropped. Just for an instant. Just as it always did when Dick was speaking to reason.

Zsasz had got a stab in. Croc’s teeth had been around him before anyone knew what was happening. No matter how they tried, they hadn’t been able to pry his jaws from the thirteen year old’s body. Bones had broken. Organs had ruptured. His time was short.  


_A ragged gasp_. Damian’s fingers clutch at Dick’s jacket, heaving painfully. His head tilts to rest against Dick’s shoulder, trying to right the world and find  _comfort_  when it was all growing dark.  


“Do you still… think they’re all worth saving… Grayson?”  


He hears Dick speaking, but it sounds  _so far away_. Dick’s voice, begging,  _pleading him_  to stay awake. He thinks he promises he will,  _is certain_  that he thinks to make the words. Yet he’s unable to keep that promise for long. His head dips, idly thinking that  _this_  is a far better way to go than what he had imagined for himself.

“ _Tt…”_

He’s gone cold by the time they reach the Batcave. Bruce, grimfaced and agonized, carries the boy to the cave. Wrapped up in his father’s cowl, the family mourns their youngest.

Nothing is the same.


End file.
